(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector for electrically connecting coaxial cable contacts with printed circuit boards, and in particular, to a coaxial connector which is particularly improved in that the assembling is easily and quickly accomplished without error, and free from the problems such as the bending or buckling of the contacts of the connector, and there is no necessity for press fitting of the contacts when assembling thereof.
(2) Description of The Prior Art
A conventional coaxial connector for electrically connecting coaxial cable contacts with printed circuit boards comprises a first or upper insulator member, a second or lower insulator and a straight-line contact interposed between the first and second insulator members. The straight-line contact comprises two conductive plates superimposedly combined to form a contact member. The contact member, however, includes a number of separated contact end portions to be inserted into the accommodating holes formed in the second insulator. The separated end portions of the contact member are not always in such exact alignment as to be smoothly fitted into the respective accommodating holes. Therefore, the assembling is not easy and the bending or buckling of the contacts is apt to occur when assembled as will be described in more detail later.